Prince Not-So-Charming
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Prince Charming? More like Prince Not-So-Charming. Lucy was just an ordinary girl who accidentally bumped into a Prince without knowing. Being invited to the party at the Royal Kingdom, a load of surprises follow one after another putting her into the world of Royalty. —Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**notes: **ive been reading too many things that involve princes and love and banishment and drama and asfghjk just love me and this story, ok? Ok.  
**disclaimer: **no.

* * *

Stepping out of the train, Lucy felt the wave of fresh air and relief wash over her body as she was greeted with the clean Magnolia air. She recently transferred to Magnolia, the capital of Fiore, because of one sole purpose: to see the stars. She heard that the stars rarely disappear from the beautiful sky and they're much more beautiful and shinier there rather than another place in the world. She also heard that the royal family lived in Magnolia and she wanted to see how they were since they're always a hot topic wherever she went.

Well, not like she was going to get the chance, anyways. She wasn't even that interested in royalty.

Inhaling the nice air of the place, the blonde took her luggage and her overly excited body to her apartment which she gotten months before just for the day where she finally came.

It was a nicely spaced place that was perfect for a family of four but she got it for herself and the price wasn't as expensive. The place was nice and neat and very cozy as if she lived there her entire life.

The apartment was right down the street on Strawberry Street and the building was a cute little house-like apartment. She fell in love instantly and she was damn proud of herself for grabbing this apartment—it was probably one of the best things she's done in her entire twenty-four years of living.

Finally arriving at her cozy new apartment, the blonde quickly dropped her luggage off and set off to go sight-see the famous Magnolia.

She heard that during the summer the rainbow cherry-blossoms bloom and they also hold many festivals that have the royal family participating every day. She was most excited to see the stars at night and now she was feeling restless.

First, she needed to go grab something to eat before sight-seeing since she was feeling all hungry and jittery from all the coffee she consumed and the traveling.

Walking down the cobblestone pathway of her new street, the blonde got up on the edge stream which split her neighborhood in half, and balanced herself down. Local boatmen warned her to be careful but the blonde just brushed it off since she knew she was fine.

She didn't take ballet for seven years, after all.

"Man... Magnolia sure is nice... _way_ better than Hargeon." The blonde muttered to herself as she continued to stare off into space, enjoying the beautiful view. "Why haven't I come here sooner?" She asked herself as she was about to hop off the edge when she heard some screeching and crashing from behind her.

She was quick to turn around and see as she suddenly saw a cat hiss and pounce off her while running in the other direction, the female adult's eyes widening to have everything go in slow-motion.

She felt her feet slip and she slowly started to fall backwards but before she fell into the cold stream, a warm hand grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her forward. She then fell forward instead of backwards and fell into a warm chest which smelt like honey and spices.

Lucy looked up in alarm to see who saved her and noticed it was a blonde-haired male grinning down at her. She felt the blush spread throughout her pale face as she could feel his warmth coating her like a comforting blanket.

"You okay there? Are you hurt?" he asked making her gulp and stare dumbly. "Are you okay?"

Finally realizing he was speaking to her, the blonde quickly nodded and regained her composure, quickly standing up on her two feet.

"T—Thank you so much! I thought I was actually going to fall inside!"

"Maybe this will show you not to walk on the edge of the stream," he teased making her flush in embarrassment. "I'm glad you're okay. I have to get going now, if you'll excuse me—"

"I—Is there a way I can repay you?" Lucy was quick to ask making him stop in his track and look at her in bewilderment. "A—as in for saving me from... falling into the stream." She said shyly making him eye her for a minute longer before a smile spread through his handsome face.

"How about accompanying me to a party tonight?"

"A... party?" The blonde cocked her head to the side in wonder and confusion making him nod and grin even wider. "What kind of party?"

"Oh, I'm so rude! My apologies—it's at the royal kingdom tonight at seven. Would you be interested?"

"T—the royal kingdom?" Lucy gawked in surprise making him chuckle and nod. "Isn't that for important and royalty only?"

"Yes," he agreed as he glanced the way where the cat went earlier and back at the blonde. "are you interested? If not, you can say no. I just got to hurry and go catch my cat." He said, jerking his thumb towards the direction where the cat went making her eyes widen. "Oh! I'm so sorry—yes, erm, sure! I would love to! Uh... I just live on strawberry street right there." She turned to point at her cute little apartment making him lean forward and look at the house she was point at before nodding.

He flashed another grin her way before waving goodbye. "See you at seven!"

Also waving goodbye, the blonde failed to notice that she completely been asked out by a handsome stranger she just met in the streets.

Was this the magic of Magnolia?

—**X**—

When it was just barely six, the blonde was surprised to hear her knocking on her front door. She remembered that she had a party to attend at seven and that blonde stranger said he'll come pick her up then but who was this knocking on her door, _now?_

Walking on over towards the brown wooden door, the twenty-four year old opened the door and was almost knocked off her feet when a group of people suddenly entered her apartment uninvited.

"W—what..?! Who are you people?!" She cried out as she noticed it was a female holding a make-up kit, a man who held a hair kit, and another woman holding a white box in her hands. They were all grinning at her and she felt sort of scared but she didn't let it bother her as somebody else enter the room, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Y—You! You're from—"

"My name is Sting. Sting Eucliffe." He announced, smiling beautiful as he approached the short blonde. He wore a fancy suit which was all sorts of shiny and clean making her eye him in wonder. "Sorry for the intrusion. I hope you do not mind."

"U—Uhm..."

"Since the party will be at seven, I have come an hour ahead to prepare you. I have these three to help you dress up for the party so you will look like a suitable date." He flashed a grin showing off his rather sharp fangs.

Lucy seemed perplexed by the idea but didn't question it further as the three went to work almost immediately, the blonde too surprised to even utter another word.

Who was this blonde guy and why did his name sound so familiar?

.

.

.

.

"Have you ever been to the royal kingdom before?"

"E—eh?" Lucy squeaked in surprise, the blonde quickly straightening herself as Sting eyed her with an amused expression. "T—the royal kingdom? No... I haven't... I just arrived to Magnolia, today." She confessed making him quirk a brow at her in interest as the two rode in a large limousine which Lucy found really cool and fancy.

She first thought this guy was someone who lived in the town just like she did but she was wrong. This guy was somebody important if he was invited to attend a party at the royal kingdom.

"You came to Magnolia just today? What is your purpose?"

"I wanted to see the stars," she admitted, her eyes twinkling slightly making Sting stare at her. "I heard the stars here are much different than anywhere else."

"That is true," he agreed, shifting slightly in his seat. "Magnolia has the most beautiful view of stars and we also have the rainbow cheery blossoms."

Agreeing with the blonde male, the limousine came to a halt making Lucy patiently sit in her seat, wondering what was going on. Just then, the door opened and a blinding light took away her vision for a bit.

Sting stepped out of the car and extended his hand out towards her to help her out, the blonde hesitantly placing her hand on top of his to have him pull her out. "Follow me. Do not let go of my hand until we make it inside, am I clear?" Sting whispered into her ear making her nod obediently, her eyes wide in awe.

All she could see was the large beautiful castle that was right before her eyes, her mind trying to process everything that was going on.

Carefully staring down at her feet, Lucy made sure she didn't accidentally step on her dress and slip or even miss her footing as she climbed up the red-carpeted stairs. She felt like she was somebody famous and all the attention made her insides squirm awkwardly as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Lucy felt slightly out of breath as Sting looked composed as ever, a handsome smirk decorating his face.

"Shall we enter?"

"O—oh... yes, of course." She murmured awkwardly as the male blonde pulled her inside the open doors of the castle.

The floor was shiny and waxed; everything appearing to look like it was sparkling. Large beautiful chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings and all sorts of people dressed in suits and ball gowns were walking around.

Being guided down the corridor and into a large room, Lucy felt Starstruck by the place.

She never has entered a castle and never wore something so expensive.

She was just an ordinary woman coming to Magnolia to see the stars but now, she looked like a Princess!

Turning her head to thank Sting and ask him a couple of questions, the blonde felt disappointed to see he wasn't besides her anymore. Instead, she was all alone in the large room full of people she didn't know.

Feeling flustered and all alone, the blonde stepped to the side of the ballroom to allow people to pass through, her brown orbs darting from place to place to observe the palace even more. She even recognized some people there as they were famous musicians or actors. Though she didn't see any royalty but she didn't even know how they looked like.

But surely, royalty would stand out more, right?

"You're in my way," a gruff voice behind her making her jump and quickly move to the side in embarrassment. She turned around to see it was a tall slim male with tan skin and brown spiky hair. He had a scar on his right eye and he had somewhat pointed ears, an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"S—sorry..." the blonde muttered out an apology as she bowed making him huff and step forward to grab a wine-glass that was on the table. He grabbed the glass and immediately drowned it making Lucy stare in surprise.

He seemed to notice the look and smirked, looking at her. "What? Haven't seen anybody drink like that before?"

"Well... uh, I—"

"Cobra!" A female voice flew on top of her voice making the two turn and look who it was. It was a woman with shoulder-length purple hair dressed in a lime green gown standing right before them, a scowl on her beautiful face. "The ceremony will be starting soon! You should be up there!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered before walking off with the beautiful woman leaving Lucy confused.

Deciding it was just some kind of mess up, the blonde turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly bumped into someone making a small yelp appear and somebody falling to the ground making her eyes widen in alarm.

She looked down to see who it was and she noticed it was a blue-haired girl about the age thirteen dress in a dark purple gown looking surprised and a bit pained.

"I—I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and—"

"I—its okay, miss! It was my fault—please do not be so alarmed!" She spoke up as she quickly stood up and dusted herself making Lucy watch with furrowed brows. "I am just so small; people do not see me as well!"

"Well—"

"Wendy!" A new voice appeared making the two turn and see it was a woman with vibrant white hair running towards them. She had a pretty pink bow tied on the end of her long beautiful hair as she had a scowl on her face like the other woman did earlier. "What are you doing down here when the ceremony is about to start?!"

"Oh... oh! I forgot—sorry Carla! Excuse me," the said girl, Wendy, said as she quickly scurried off with the woman Carla.

Once again, Lucy was left on the spot in pure confusion and wonder.

What in the world was even going on? Who were all these people and what were this ceremony people were speaking about?

But as soon as she asked, it looked like her question was answered when the lights went off and a spotlight laminated the staircase where seven people stood, three of which she knew since she's met them already.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you our future rulers!"_

"Wait... they're... royalty?!" Lucy cried out to herself in a hush whisper making others around her eye her weirdly before fixing their attention back on stage.

"_First up is Princess Wendy Marvell, future ruler of the sky district!"_ The host announced as they shown the same blue-haired girl that bumped into Lucy earlier walking down the stairway. Lucy seemed completely confused and shocked that Wendy was a Princess. And she was so rude not to acknowledge her, either!

"_Right behind Princess Wendy is Prince Gajeel Redfox, future ruler of the steel district!"_

Walking right down beside Wendy was a tall dark-haired male with multiple piercings around his body, a stern and emotionless expression on his face as he gracefully walked down the stairs as well.

"_Behind Prince Gajeel will be Prince Cobra!"_

"H—hey... it's that guy!" Lucy muttered to herself, her eyes wide as the same drinker she met earlier walked down the stairs, the look of boredom and annoyance stretched across his face. "I didn't know he was a prince..."

"_Besides Prince Cobra is Prince Sting!"_

"What?! He's a Prince, too?!" Lucy gasped out in surprise as she practically had her eyes glued on the grinning male who had multiple ladies screaming for him.

How come she didn't know he was Prince? She must have appeared so rude and ungrateful to a Prince like him with the way she acted today... and now she felt utterly embarrassed.

"_Besides Prince Sting is his twin brother, Prince Rogue! Coming down the stairs with Prince Rogue is Prince Laxus Dreyer!"_

"Prince Laxus!" A lot of the woman screamed making Lucy cringe slightly, the blonde eyeing the crowd of wanting females to the Princes on stage plus the one Princess. She felt slightly perplexed and restless by the thoughts and she had to get out of there before she was pulled into something she shouldn't have been pulled into.

Meeting Sting in the streets was by pure luck and now, she regrets meeting him since she didn't belong in this world.

Turning around to leave the place at once, she was stopped when the host announced the last Prince.

"_And here is our future ruler, Prince Natsu Dragneel!"_

Turning her head once more to see the last Prince, Lucy felt the air escape her lungs as she got eye-contact with the pink-haired Prince. He grinned wickedly at her and she knew he saw her by the way he stared down at her.

She could tell she wasn't going to be leaving anytime, soon.

* * *

**notes:** it didn't turn out as well as i thought and this was supposed to be short because it's the first chap but so many things i had to add so nngh... oh well. it _was_ supposed to be longer but i cut it short.

i hope you guys liked the first chap though, tell me what you liked and disliked! and if i should continue or not. :) x  
thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

To put it bluntly, the day went into a direction Lucy never ever wanted it to go towards. Yes, she wanted to see how the Royal Kingdom looked like and how the royal family looked like but this wasn't how she planned it to be. She wasn't supposed to be _inside_ the kingdom, no, she wasn't even supposed to meet all these royalty—_how_ did it even happen? All she wanted to see was the freaking Magnolia stars but now she was seeing the freaking royal family.

Remembering she had to go see the stars, the blonde quickly excused herself from the castle before anything else happened.

Well, that was what she planned on doing until Sting returned with the same exact cocky smirk and same princely self she met that day.

"Whoa, where are you heading off to?"

"U—uhm, outside to... uh, get some fresh air." She murmured most of the thing. She expected him to ask her to repeat it but when he laughed and cocked his head to the side asking why she's going outside, she looked up at him in surprise. "Uh... well, it's just a bit stuffy in here and stuff but—wait a minute." The blonde suddenly held her palm up making him raise his brow towards her. "Since when have you been a Prince?!"

"Why are you getting angry at me? I should be the one angry," he barked out in laughter. "to think one of my people didn't recognize me, it's kind of heartbreaking."

Cringing at his words, the blonde physically shrunk down in her spot, looking away nervously. "Erm... ahaha... s—sorry?"

"It's alright, I don't mind, really. Made it easier for me to talk to you 'cause most of the time girls just scream in my face." He said with a slight irritated look on his handsome face making her nod and awkward stand there for a moment before his grin returned and he extended his hand out in front of him. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"D—dance? Oh, erm, I don't dance..." She said awkwardly as she stared down at his hand before looking up at his face. "It's best if you just find somebody else to dance with."

"Nonsense! What kind of person dances with somebody else besides their date? Come, I'll show you how to." He insisted as he grabbed her hand before dragging her on the dance floor before he placed one hand on her waist and the other on her hand before going in a circle with her.

Lucy felt slightly flustered and embarrassed as she tried not stepping on the male's feet, the head of his hand on her making her feel all dizzy in the inside. It didn't make it better that this guy was a Prince and is going to be future ruler of their country one day.

It was so nerve-wrecking.

She just wanted to see the freaking stars, damn it!

Finally stepping into a complete circle for over two minutes, the dance ended and Sting bowed towards the blonde in respect.

"Thank you for having this dance with me."

"O—oh, you're welcome your Highness..." Lucy also bowed slightly, lifting her dress up before standing back up straight. "Uhm, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"Oh no! It is fine—besides, your fans look like they want to kill me," Lucy glanced at the corner of glaring females. "if you would excuse me." She murmured before quickly making her way towards the large double French doors where it lead to the balcony.

She noticed that there weren't as many people outside except for two of three scattered here and there minding their own business. She liked this _way_ better than the fancy stuff back inside—it was much more cooler outside, anyways. And the stars were to die for as she leaned against the railing and looked up at them, her eyes twinkling brightly.

They _were_ right... they were beautiful. They were brighter than any other stars she has seen and she could clearly see the Celestial spirits dancing around in the sky.

"Beautiful..." She murmured as she leaned against the railing on her elbows, smiling softly to stare up in the sky. "So beautiful..."

"They truly are," one murmured from behind her making her whirl around and look at the male who said it. She expected it to be Sting but when she saw the familiar pink-haired Prince that she saw on the stairway earlier that night, she felt her cheeks flush red. "I have not seen you around at all—what is your name?" He asked, stepping forward making her take a step back, the intensity of his eyes making her feel nervous.

"U—uhm... I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartfillia."

"What Kingdom do you belong to?"

"O—Oh... I don't—I don't belong to any Kingdom... I just... I come Hargeon..." She stuttered, averting her gaze to the ground as she felt the nervousness rise once more.

She was taking to the Prince of the country! Who could she blame?

"Hargeon? Oh, so you are a commoner." He answered bluntly making her cringe at that word. "You came with Sting, right? I saw you two dancing earlier and he was talking about bringing some commoner as a date."

"Uhm, yeah..." Lucy muttered awkwardly as she frowned slightly making a chuckle fly out of the Prince's mouth as he came next to her and leaned against the railing.

"You looked better smiling—you should not frown."

"Oh, sorry, I just—"

"You apologize a lot, too."

"Well I'm _sorry_." She practically hissed, annoyed with his blunt and carefree attitude. "I didn't mean to get caught up on this, y'know. I didn't want to come to the stupid Royal Kingdom and dance and meet all these royal people. I just wanted to see the freaking stars and eat and sleep all day since I had a three hour train ride here just this morning! I just met Sting because his cat almost shoved me inside the stream right outside my house and he saved me then he offered me to take me to this part 'cause I wanted to repay him and I didn't even know he was a Prince! Then he suddenly barges into my house with his stupid make-up and dress up people around six and they practically molest me and put me in this dress," she gestured to her gown. "and then I'm dragged all the way here where I bump into Prince grumpy cocky drinker and Princess shy-klutz then I find out about how Sting is a Prince and I'm forced to dance with him because it's weird for somebody to dance with somebody else but their date! Now I probably have a fan-club of girls who want to murder me because I touched their precious _Sting-Sama_ and I just want to see the stars, damn it!"

Panting heavily in the end after she finished her little rant, the blonde looked over at the Prince who was obviously shocked over the sudden outburst.

It made her realize that she just poured her heart out to the Prince of Fiore by accident and acted so rude that it made her feel nervous all over again.

"O—Oh my god, I'm so—I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to blurt out everything and—and, please don't banish me or something because I must have appeared so rude and I swear I'm not like this all the time and I'm _so sorry!_" Lucy cried out as she reached over and grabbed his shoulders in a desperate manner but when she realized who she was touching, she immediately pulled back and blushed red. "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, the pink-haired Prince started to shake with laughter and he threw his head back, howling like a wolf on a full-moon.

It surprised Lucy to the fullest where she had to take a step back from the laughing male.

"Oh god, you're hilarious! I never seen anyone like you before!" He cackled. "You're funny! Oh my god, you're a _weirdo!_" He shouted out, continuing to laugh while he clutched his gut making Lucy also stare in shock as she gawked.

This Prince was... _laughing at her?_ He even called her a weirdo! And... his speech is different from before too—it's not all polite like the Prince was speaking but instead, it was as if... he was talking to a friend.

Just who was this guy?

"Oh damn, why haven't we met earlier? I kind of regret having Sting meet you first." He chuckled a bit before wiping a tear away and grinning widely which she noticed is similar to Sting's. "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He jerked his hand out in front of her making her blink in surprise.

She stared down at his palm for a moment before putting her hand into his. "Lucy..."

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"H—hey!"

"But I like you." He said nonchalantly making her blush once more. Suddenly, his face turned bright and he turned his palm to make it face upwards, the male taking a step back to bow slightly. "Would you share this dance with me, milady?"

"Oh, uh, I can't—I don't dance." She sputtered, raising her hands up in front of her to show him that she wasn't comfortable but he only scoffed and grabbed her hand, pulling her against his warm firm body. "Anyone can dance if they have a good dancer with them. Unlike Sting, I can dance pretty well." He smirked cockily making Lucy shoot him a look but when they started to move, she was surprise to see how confident he was with this.

But it still made her feel nervous as she stared down at their feet to make sure she didn't step on his feet.

"It's rude not to look at your partner when dancing," Natsu murmured, tilting the blonde's head up to make their eyes meet. A small gasp came out of her lips as he smirked down at her. "Don't think too much about it, just follow my lead."

"O—okay..."

"Good, just like that." He encouraged as the two danced around the balcony pressed against each other. The soft music that played from inside caught the moment perfectly and for that moment, Lucy swore she felt like she was in love.

Dancing with Natsu was much different from dancing with Sting. Sting was very sloppy and didn't look like he cared about anything but getting the dance over with but Natsu was gentle and he actually taught her how to dance correctly with someone.

Why wasn't it Natsu who she met instead of Sting?

"You're actually really good at this," Natsu grinned widely making her giggle slightly. "and you said you don't dance."

"I don't," Lucy said as her eyes stared into his dark ones. "it's just because you're a good teacher."

"Well I didn't waste five fucking years of my life for nothing," he murmured under his breath to where others can't hear but her making her smile and laugh at his words.

This guy really was something.

"You're not like what I expected you to be," Lucy confessed making him quirk a brow at her. "you're... you're like, human."

"Did you think I was some kind of animal or something?" Natsu snorted making her laugh and shake her head. "Then what?"

"I meant that you're different from what I thought a Prince would be like... like, you have a dirty-mouth and you're not as cocky and mean as I thought you would be."

"I don't know if I should be offended or happy." He said making her laugh and lean against him, the sound of the music calming her nerves down along with the nice scent the male had. He had a nice smoky scent to himself, something like Sting.

Now that she thought about it, a lot of things reminded her of Sting when it came to Natsu. Were they somehow related?

"Hey... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Sting related?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked making her laugh lightly. "Your grin and your scent..." She murmured, blushing slightly making him chuckle lowly. "Well... we're cousins along with his twin brother, Rogue. You've seen him up on the stairs, right?" He asked making the blonde hum and think back before she remembered a male with dark hair and red eyes, someone similar towards the Gajeel Prince.

"I'm surprised... I would have thought that he and Gajeel were siblings rather than twin-brothers with Sting."

"We're all related. Gajeel is one of my cousins, too."

"Wait, what? I'm confused," Lucy admitted making the Prince laugh and grin widely as they two continued to sway back and forth on the balcony even though the music ended inside. Instead, it started to play another song but it didn't stop the two from dancing. "Are you guys like, _all_ related? The other three, too?"

"No, no. Laxus, Cobra, and Wendy aren't related to us at all. It's just Sting, Rogue, me, and Gajeel. We're all cousins because something with our family tree whatever-it-is. I really don't care," he chuckled as he eyed the face of the blonde. "but Wendy is like family because her mother, the Queen, is very close with my dad, the King of Fiore. I've known her since she was a baby and we're like big brothers to her."

"That's adorable... I could totally see you as an older brother."

"Well, not going to happen because I don't have a mom."

"Wait, you don't have a mom?!" Lucy cried out making Natsu snicker and look down at the woman in a cocky way.

"What kind of commoner doesn't know about the royal family? Do you live under a rock?"

Blushing at his words, the blonde narrowed her attention to the ground. "N—no... it's not like that, it's just... uh, I don't really care about the royal family."

"Harsh."

"No!" She cried out making him eye her in an amused manner. "I just—I didn't really pay attention because I don't believe it's that important, okay?" The blonde flushed in embarrassment. "I'm just here to see the stars, damn it." She muttered under her breath for the millionth time that night making Natsu laugh once more, his strong arms pulling her even closer to his body. "But... could I ask about your mother?"

"You mean the Queen?"

"Erm, yes, uh, my apologies..."

"No worries. Uh, she just died when I was young over some kind of sickness. It runs in the entire family, it's crazy. Wendy doesn't have a father, Gajeel doesn't have a mom, Sting and Rogue don't even have parents, really. They live with us because my father, the King, was very close with their parents. Cobra doesn't have a family either so he runs the entire kingdom by himself, and Laxus has a father but he was banished long time ago over something he did so the former king, Makarov, is running the kingdom with him."

Staring up at the pink-haired Prince in an awe manner, the blonde felt like she just crossed some kind of line by accident. The look on the male's face looked like he was some place far away from where they were and it made her feel bad, instantly.

"I—I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean, I didn't..."

"Hey, it's alright. It's kind of nice, y'know?" He murmured as he flashed a smile. "I don't have some obsessive fan-girl screaming in my face or knowing more things about me than I do." He chuckled making her smile slightly. "It's nice to tell somebody about you once in a while."

"Sting said that, too." She said under her breath making him quirk a brow at him. "That he was glad I didn't know much about royalty because he didn't want some fan-girl screaming in his face."

"Well nobody likes anybody screaming in their face," Natsu snorted making her agree. "we just have to kind of stand there and act polite because that's what a Prince is all about. It's not our fault that the girls want our dicks." He said ever so nonchalantly making Lucy flush in embarrassment and surprise. "So, it's nice to see that you're not like those girls."

"U—Uh... yeah, I suppose."

A silence loomed over their heads and the soft music that came from inside was the only thing heard beside the soft clicks of her heels. The couple still danced around for what felt like hours but neither one of them wanted it to stop. It was peaceful and Lucy was feeling very calm and relaxed with Natsu.

It was like instincts but she knew she could trust him, he had a very nice and calming aura to him unlike Sting.

She wondered where he was at this moment but she didn't care what he was doing because Natsu was all she needed that night.

This was like a Fairy Tale to her and she didn't want it to end.

"You know it's like against a rule to dance with the same person for more than one song?" The Prince whispered in the blonde's ears making her eyes widen. She tried to pull back from him in a flustered manner but with the strong grip he had on her, she knew she wasn't going to move anytime soon. "It's okay, I wouldn't mind breaking a rule for someone like you."

And for the rest of the night, the couple danced.

* * *

**notes: **a lot of people thought this was going to be Lucy&Sting fanfic and i laughed cause who's the biggest Natsu&Lucy shipper? thats right, ME BITCH. HAH, no way in HELLLLL will i allow Lucy or Natsu to be with anyone else besides each other in the end cause their my biggest OTP.  
**notes2: **i was supposed to uploaded the husband story but i slacked off and i saw something about a Prince on TV and i got this urge to write this so here it is... hah.  
**notes3: **leave a beautiful review because prince natsu


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the blonde was woken up with the sunrays burning down on her pale face. It made her groan and turn around in her spot as her eyes popped opened, the feeling of dread and tiredness spreading all over her body.

She didn't come home till late last night. It was probably around one in the morning when she remembered being dropped off back at her apartment by Sting.

Even though she attended the party with Sting, she ended up being with Natsu during most of it. She couldn't even remember being with Sting for more than ten minutes but with Natsu, she remembered dancing with him, eating with him, talking with him, and laughing with him. But it was cut-short around midnight when Sting found her being buddy-buddy with his rosy-haired cousin and grabbed her and stormed off.

She didn't know what kind of rivalry the two had but it seemed like a tug-of-war between the two with her.

Ignoring the feeling of pain in her feet, the blonde pushed herself out of bed and went to go take a soothing bath as she remembered her night with the royalty.

—**X**—

"Good morning your highness," a maid bowed low towards the pink-haired male who offered a small smile. "what would you like to drink this morning?"

"Just some juice or something, whatever is fine." He murmured as he made his way down the hall. "Bring it to my office, will you?" He asked as the maid agreed and disappeared down in the hall leaving him walking down the hall by himself. Once he made it to his office, he entered and went towards his desk to grab the newspaper that was always on his desk in the mornings. He then sat himself down at the sofa and opened the papers up to read about his land.

Reading wasn't something he enjoyed to do in his free time but knowing that he was going to be future ruler, he had to know what was going on.

Even if it was something boring as the news.

Hearing a knock on the door, the door opened seconds later to have his butler, Happy, walk in with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Your highness, I have brought your drink for you."

"Thanks, Happy. You can set it on the table," Natsu murmured making Happy set it down in front of him as he bowed slightly. "thanks."

"Is there anything else your highness would like?"

"I actually do." The pink-haired Prince said as he folded the newspaper back up and place it right next to him on the sofa.

Noticing that the Prince was demanding something, the butler straightened up. "And what is it that you need?"

"For you to stop speaking to me like that." He ordered making Happy make some sort of face. "For god sakes, Happy, you're younger than me by five years and we've been together since the day you were born so treat me more like an older brother rather than someone who's going to rule the country one day." He scowled at his butler who frowned at his command. "I command you to, Happy."

Looking lost for words, the male bowed in an apologetic way. "I—I'm sorry... it's just... I _have_ to. My apologies, your majesty."

"Happy!"

"Of all the things I was told to do, I cannot fulfill that wish."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the male grumbled under his breath. "Then will you at least speak to me like a big brother when we're _alone?_"

Cracking a smile, the blue-haired male nodded and agreed making the Prince grin. "Great! Now, you can head out. I'm going to take a walk."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Nah, I'm good. You should go check how Wendy is doing and when I mean is that you should check how her maid is doing. What's her name? Cha—Charlie? Chai?" The Prince spoke, pausing to think of the name of his little Princess' maid as Happy looked slightly irked, biting down on his tongue. "Or maybe I'm just bullshitting and it's something completely different."

"It's _Carla._" Happy cleared his throat as he corrected the Prince, blushing slightly. "And... I have no reason to go check up on her or Princess Wendy." He said even though he really wanted to go see the beautiful maid who followed the Princess around.

Smirking, the Prince stood up and looked at his butler. "You can't lie to me. I _know_ you."

"Your highne—"

"That's a command, Happy. Go check up on her and Wendy—they're in the guest room, right?"

Hesitating at the command, the butler finally left the room leaving Natsu grinning to himself. "That'll teach him," he muttered to himself as he drowned his glass of fresh squeezed orange juice before placing it back down on the table. "now, time for my walk." he murmured to himself before walking out of his office to go down the corridor.

Going down the stairs of the palace, the male went through rooms and corridors till he had to cross the ball room, the place looking awfully large and isolated all of a sudden.

And to think it held over hundreds of guests just yesterday night.

Now that he thought about it, that beautiful commoner was here, too. The one who he danced with and ate with and spoke with almost the entire night till he stupid jealous cousin came and stormed off with her. It ruined his night but he wasn't in one position to speak about jealousy. He was super jealous that Sting was the one who brought her and Sting found her before he did.

Walking across the large marbled floor, the Prince remembered how the two spoke and dance all that night.

He could feel the warmth of her body against his and it somehow made him smile.

Suddenly, as he was about to head out to the garden, the male's eyes caught something blue and he froze in his spot as he stared at the piece of fabric before making his way over towards it.

As he approached the fabric closer and closer, he realized it was a ribbon that was laying on the ground and he bend down to pick it up, holding it close to his face to examine it.

"Wasn't... wasn't Lucy wearing this last night?" He murmured to himself as he twirled and felt the thing between his fingers as he remembered the blonde wearing this in her golden hair. "How'd this end up here?"

"Your highness!" A maid suddenly came running in making him quickly shove the ribbon in his pocket and turn around. "It is time for breakfast!"

"I'll be right there," he said making the maid nod and disappear back down the hall leaving the Prince all alone. He pulled the blue ribbon out of his pocket once more and stare down at it for a moment longer before a wide grin spread across his face. "huh... a blue ribbon."

—**X**—

Strapping on her brown combat boots, the blonde made her way out of her apartment to go and tour the place some more. And, buy some groceries while at it since she didn't really have anything to eat at home. She had a lot of things to unpack and she still has to do a bunch of stuff but touring Magnolia was high on her list and she didn't know why, either.

Maybe it was because Magnolia was such a good place or maybe it was because they had plenty of great stores to see.

She did want to go shopping, it has been a long time.

Walking out her front door, the woman was greeted with the cobblestone street and the stream that ran down her street. Seeing that, she was reminded of Sting whom she met while walking down the pathway, having mixed feelings about the encounter.

Now that she thought about it, she remembered what he said to her last night before he left.

_"I don't think this will be the last time seeing you."_

What did he mean by that? Was he planning on meeting her again? She wouldn't mind—then, she could head to the Royal Kingdom once more and see Natsu.

As mean and weird as that sounded, she just wanted to see the Prince, again.

He was such a fun person to be around. She wondered how he was doing.

But she knew it was an unlikely chance to see him, again. He was the Prince of the country and last night was just a coincidence. How can a low commoner like her hang out with the Prince, anyways? It was stupid and obnoxious of her to think like that.

Scoffing to herself, she walked down the pathway to the town where she could buy fresh ingredients for tonight's dinner. It reminded her of how she needed to find a job quickly before she ran out of money to buy food and other things with. Maybe she could do some part-timing at a restaurant—she always wanted to try and waitress before.

But as she made her way into the crowded town where food stands stood high, she accidentally bumped into someone making her squeak and fall back but a hand caught her wrist before she did.

She was surprised to be pressed against a hard warm chest. "Geez, you're clumsy!"

"I—I'm sorry!" She squeaked out as she looked up at the male who saved her. "Y—you're—!" She cried out in surprise as the male smirked broadly.

"Laxus! I thought I told you not to wander on your own! What if I lost you?!"

"Whatever. You found me so quit your whining, Freed."

Staring up at the blonde she saw last night, she was amazed on how built and tall this Prince was.

What was with her and meeting royalty?

"You alright, blondie?" His deep gruff voice echoed through her ears making a shiver run up her spine. She quickly pulled away and flushed in embarrassment as she bowed awkwardly.

"I—I apologize your—"

"If you're going to act buddy-buddy with Sting and Natsu, I bet your ass you're going to be buddy-buddy to me as well."

"E—eh?" Lucy looked up in surprise to see the so-called butler, Freed, scowl towards the Prince as Laxus stared down at her.

"Yeah, I saw you last night. Even though I'm better than _both _of them, I don't want no _'your highness' _shit, alright?"

Gawking slightly, the blonde female couldn't help but stare in shock as he smirked down at her. "What? Cat caught yer tongue?"

"Look who it is—ain't it big old Laxus?"

Looking up, the female was once again greeted with another member of royalty as that heavy drinker, Cobra, walked towards the three with his maid right behind him. His dark midnight orbs darted from her pale face to the scowling blonde Prince as a heavy smirk decorated his dark face. "Ain't this Natsu's?"

"Natsu's?" Lucy echoed as Laxus scoffed.

"It was Sting's but now it's mine."

"Sting's? _It?_" She echoed once more as her eyes darted from the blonde to the maroon-colored Prince who stared each other down.

She could practically see the sparks and lighting fly in-between them as she was caught up right between them all. It made her super uncomfortable and she just wanted to hurry and get her things before she bumped into _another_ one. And it seemed like Laxus seemed a bit jealous over something when in reality, he had nothing to be so jealous about.

"I thought I saw her with Natsu."

"She was with him, too."

"What, she's a bouncer?"

"E—erm... I think I'm going to go, now—"

"Don't you know it's rude to butt-in a conversation with royalty?!" Freed, Laxus' butler, snapped making her jump in her spot and cower slightly as the two males looked her way. "Do you have no manners?!"

"Cool it, Freed." Laxus snapped as he glanced at the male before looking back at Lucy to take a good look at her. It made her shiver in disgust slightly as he grinned. "I could see why Sting and Natsu were fighting about her."

"I don't." Cobra said bluntly as he eyed her up and down before looking away causing Lucy to gawk in offense.

She opened her mouth to snap right back at him but was stopped when somebody behind her bumped into her causing her to jerk forward and fall right in back into Laxus' arm who barked out in laughter.

"Look! She's already falling into my arms!"

"I—it was by accident! Somebody pushed me!" She cried out as she pulled away to whirl around and look. Her eyes widened in size as she realized it was yet another royalty whom she saw that night. "P—Princess Wendy?!"

"S—sorry for bumping into you... I could not see very well." She murmured shyly as her maid rolled her eyes.

Now, she was surrounded by the three and she felt very claustrophobic and uncomfortable, wondering _why _it was her and not some other person.

What were the chances of her bumping into royalty two days in a row?

"Hey, it's like a family reunion up here." Laxus noted making Cobra and Wendy glance his way before looking back at the blonde commoner who was feeling slightly flustered and highly uncomfortable.

Every time she wanted to run away, one after another, a new royalty member would come and stop her.

"What are you two doing here?" Wendy spoke up to her older members, blinking innocently as the two exchanged glances. "Are you guys buying groceries as well?"

"Why the hell are you buying groceries when the castle is full of shit?"

"Cobra!" The Prince's maid scowled as the Prince shrugged, looking at the Princess.

"Are you buying apples?"

"H—how did you—?"

"Wendy, everyone knows you buy apples and feed the horses. It's no secret." Laxus answered for Cobra making her gasp and flush in embarrassment, hanging her head.

"I—I didn't think anyone knew..."

"Hey, hey—aren't they royalty?"

"Where? Who?"

"Them! The blonde hunk and the dashing male with the maroon hair! Oh, I think the blue-haired girl is, too! But who the hell is that blonde female?"

Looking around nervously, Lucy realized that they were gaining attention making her chew on her bottom lip. "Erm... I think—I, uh, I think we're gaining a bit of attention... are you guys allowed outside?" She asked making the three look at her as the murmurs got louder and a crowd started to form. "I think you guys should go—"

"What's going on! Is the circus in town or something?! What's with the crowd?!" A new booming voice shouted as a familiar blonde Prince came walking through the crowd, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Oh, I was right. The circus _is_ in town."_  
_

"What did you say?!" Laxus growled as Cobra shot him a look. "You lookin' for a fight?"

"Oh, Lucy is here, too? Hey!" Sting shouted gleefully as he put his arm around her shoulders and grinned. "I knew we will be seeing each other, again."

"S—Sting..."

"What's going on?"

"We're causing a scene!" Lucy hissed making the blonde look around blinking before shrugging. "Do you not even care?!"

"Nope! What's going on, family! How are you?! Family hug!" Sting shouted as he raised his arms high to capture the three in his arms but only ended up hugging Wendy as the other two males scooted out of the picture. "Laxus! Cobra! I said—!"

"Fuck you and your family hug."

"You touch me and I'll kill you."

"Geez, who peed in your chili, today?" He guffawed obnoxiously, laughing at his own joke making Lucy just stare.

She was wrong. Natsu wasn't the only one who was different—they _all_ were in their own way. It made her go into shock on how weird the royalty family were acting—weren't they all supposed to be sophisticated and civil? Wendy was acting like it but the males were acting a bit too obnoxious.

"I wish Natsu and Rogue were here, as well! Would have been a great experience!"

"Nobody wants them here but you."

"I bet Lucy does! Hey Lucy, you want to come back to the castle with us?!"

"Sting-Kun, I don't think—"

"It's okay, Lector. C'mon! I'll treat you to dinner!" He shouted happily as he grabbed the female by the wrist to start dragging her the direction of where he came from. He ignored the shouts of disagreement that came from his butler and the other royalty as he brought the blonde towards the limousine he came to town in.

Lucy was just too baffled to say anything, allowing the blonde to take her to the castle yet, again.

—**X**—

"Natsu, you should really take a rest. You have been working all day—are you sure you do not want me to bring you anything?"

"I'm good, Happy. Thanks, though. I just really gotta finish this," he murmured as he stared down at paperwork, a sigh flying out of his lips. "why don't you go and eat some food? I'll be down soon." He promised making Happy sigh as well and shake his head. "What? Don't want to without me? Well, we have been eating all of our meals together since we were young." He grinned happily making Happy smile back as well.

Finally throwing down his pen and leaning back against his chair, Natsu decided to finally take a break. "Fine, okay, I think I deserve a break after all."

"They have fish today!" Happy said happily making Natsu grin even wider. "I heard it was fresh caught just today!"

"That's the best! We gotta hurry and get there, Happy!"

"Y—your highness, please do not run—!" Happy shouted as the pink-haired Prince dashed out of the place like a five year old ready to eat dessert. It resulted on Happy shouted for him and him laughing loudly as he ran down the large long halls.

But it turned out bad as he slammed into somebody right as he turned the corner, a squeak and a yelp flying and bouncing off the walls.

Trying to shake the feeling of dizziness and pain away, Natsu carefully opened his eyes to groan out and look down as he felt some kind of warmth against his lower body. His eyes widen when his eyes met wide chocolate brown ones, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"What the... Lucy?"

"Natsu..."

* * *

**notes:** okay, really, i am back from the dead (again) and i want to apologize greatly cause i've been super busy cause of school and i just don't have time... i apologize a million times, pls don't kill mwah. i'll try and continue to update more frequently but ehh, i don't know if i can with school and football...  
**notes2: **so my crush kissed me today and he, and i quote, said; "today is officially the best day of my life" and i just askhdlkdfj. he's probably the main reason why i updated today... i'm super happy.  
**notes3: **i have pictures tomorrow and i always look super fat and ugly in my photos...  
**notes4: **leave a review for royalty


End file.
